fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Definitely A Miracle!
is the opening theme song for Everlasting Guardians sung by HIBIKI. The song debuts in Everlasting Guardians Episode 01, with an acapella version sung by Yūki Aoi, Yuzuki's voice actor, during the same episode. Sequence Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= - Yuzuki's Ver= Kono pawā to kono koe wo... Sore wa... Zettai ni kiseki yo! Sono yume wo tsukamu sa furikaeruna sa Jibun ni shinjireba nandemo dekiru dayo! Riyū wa hanasanai ga hen'na koto wo okotte Nē nē, fushigi deshou ka? Hitsuyō ga aru hitotsu dake ga sora ni kirakira pikapika jan Hora, hoshi ga atashi wa jiyū no michi ni michibiiteru Odotte utae yo sekai e to Eien ni Kako kara nigereba aratana atashi ni natte shimau Yami wo koete hikari ni ikeba, sagashimono wo mitsukeru kara Kono kibō ni mo Kono hikari to Kono inochi to Kono fushigi wo Sore wa zettai ni kiseki yo! }} |-|Japanese= - Yuzuki's Ver= このパワーと この声を… それは... 絶対にキセキよ！ その夢を掴むさ　振り返るなさ 自分に信じれば　何でもできるだよ！ 理由は話さないが　変なことを起こって ねえねえ、フシギでしょうか？ 必要がある一つだけが 空にキラキラピカピカじゃん ほら、星があたしは自由の道に導いてる 踊って歌えよ世界へと 永遠に 過去から逃げれば　新たなあたしになってしまう 闇を越えて光に行けば、探し物を見つけるから この希望にも この光と この命と この不思議を それは絶対にキセキよ！ }} |-|Translation= - Yuzuki's Ver= With this power and with this voice… It's.. Definitely a miracle! Grab hold of that dream and never look back If I believe in myself, I can do anything! For a reason I can't explain, strange things are happening Hey, don't you think it's strange? There is one thing I need, and it's sparkling brightly in the sky Look, the stars are leading me down the path of freedom Where I can dance and sing to the world Forevermore If I run from my past, I can become a new me If I go beyond the darkness and into the light, I will find it because Of this hope Of this light Of this life Of these mysteries It has to definitely be a miracle! }} Full Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Kono merodi wo kiiteru no? Gādian kara kuru ndakedo! Sekai wa kirakira dake Shinjiteru First step Kanjō ga afuredasu Toki wo mamorimasu yo. Mina tachi no kokoro wa A・i wo komete dane Sā sā, utau tsudzukou! Kōshigatai pawā no sakihokoru atarashī mono ni kanjiru koto? Yume wa mada todokanai dakedo bokura wo mi to omou Te wo tsunagu tsuyoku ni natte kaware! Mirai e mukatte dayo Daremo ga kimi wo tomaranai nda Kon'na ni mo isshōkenmei yatte mite kimi wa yume wo todokeru kara Kono kibō wo hikari wo inochi wo fushigi wo akogareta yo ne! Sore wa zettai ni kiseki yo! (Lalala Let's go・singing) (Lalala C'mon・dancing) Min'na wa guruguru dake Shinkokyū de Step up Yūjō wo odoridasu Dakara yo Good taimu Shiawase ga kurukuru tte mirakuru nano ne Lala, odore odorē! Renshū wa yori ī nareru michi yo atarashī watashi ni umareru "Ano ne, yume ni wa todoketai yo. Ēto, todokanai desu kedo." Tte maiku wo totte mo odotte mo utae! Mirai e mukatte dayo Daremo ga kimi wo tomaranai nda Kon'na ni mo isshōkenmei yatte mite kimi wa yume wo todokeru kara Kono kibō wo hikari wo inochi wo fushigi wo akogareta yo ne! Sore wa zettai ni kiseki yo! Kiseki ga umareru koto wo kiite yo... Uta wo! Mirai e mukatte dayō Rizumu wo awasete merodī wo utatte dakara ne Onpu kanaderu ni hibike sagashite ita mono wo mitsuketa kara Kono kibō wo hikari wo inochi wo fushigi wo mamoreta yo ne! Kono merodi wo kanaderu no yo Gādian wa mugen nan dakara! |-|Japanese= このメロディを聞いてるの？ ガーディアンからくるんだけど！ 世界はキラキラだけ 信じてるFirst step 感情が溢れ出す 時を守りますよ。 皆達の心は　 ア・イをこめてだね さあさあ、歌う続こう！ 抗しがたいパワーの咲き誇る　新しいものに感じること？ 夢はまだ届かないだけど　僕らを見と思う 手を繋ぐ強くになって　変われ！ 未来へ向かってだよ 誰もが君を止まらないんだ こんなにも一生懸命やってみて　君は夢を届けるから この希望を光を命を不思議を憧れたよね！ それは絶対にキセキよ！ （Lalala　Let's go・singing） （Lalala　C'mon・dancing） みんなはグルグルだけ 深呼吸でStep up 友情を踊り出す だからよGoodタイム 幸せがクルクル　ってミラクルなのね Lala、踊れ踊れー！ 練習はよりいいなれる道よ　新しい私に生まれる 「あのね、夢には届けたいよ。えーと、届かないですけど。」 ってマイクを取っても踊っても　歌え！ 未来へ向かってだよ 誰もが君を止まらないんだ こんなにも一生懸命やってみて　君は夢を届けるから この希望を光を命を不思議を憧れたよね！ それは絶対にキセキよ！ キセキが生まれることを聞いてよ．．． 歌を！ 未来へ向かってだよぉ リズムを合わせて　メロディーを歌って　だからね 音符奏でるに響け　探していた物を見つけたから この希望を光を命を不思議を守れたよね！ このメロディを奏でるのよ ガーディアンは無限なんだから！ |-|Translation= Can you hear that melody? As it's coming from the guardians! As the world sparkles Believe in yourself and take that First step Because you will protect time With those overflowing emotions. So with everyone's hearts Filled with love Let's all get together and continue singing! Can you feel the overwhelming power blossom into something new? Our dreams are still out of reach however if you look at us We'll be holding hands to become stronger, so let us change! Head towards the future As no one can stop you at all Due to how hard you work, you will reach that dream because Of this hope, light, life and mysteries that you collected but you know that! It's definitely a miracle! (Lalala　Let's go・singing) (Lalala　C'mon・dancing) As everyone spins around and around Take a deep breath and Step Up So you can start a dance with your friends And have a Good time Our happiness is spinning around, hang on, it's a miracle Lala, keep on dancing! Practice is the way to get better and let a new you appear "Hey, I want to reach my dream. Um, I can't reach it though." Wait, just grab that microphone, and while dancing, sing out loud! Head towards the future As no one can stop you at all Due to how hard you work, you will reach that dream because Of this hope, light, life and mysteries that you collected but you know that! It's definitely a miracle! Listen closely as a miracle is about to be born... Through song! Head towards the future When you sing the melody watch as the rhythm combines To let the notes you play echo as you have finally found what you were looking for As you protected hope, light, life and mysteries! You play this melody As the guardians are invincible! Trivia Gallery References Category:Everlasting Guardians Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:HibikiSongs Category:HIBIKI Category:Insert Songs Category:Theme Songs